


Bloody Knuckles

by eucalyptusenby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptusenby/pseuds/eucalyptusenby
Summary: CW!!!: Homophobic Violence/ HomophobiaDon’t read if this triggers youEtc etc
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Bloody Knuckles

_ 8:00 AM November 9, 1991, Saturday _

_ Before the Quidditch Match _

It was chilly, perfect weather for Quidditch. Percy handed Oliver his duffle bag and kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck.” Percy said. “Thanks.” Oliver kissed Percy back. 

_ 1:00 PM _

_ After the Quidditch Match _

Oliver was ecstatic. Gryffindors won the match, 170 to 60. He made his way over to his red-headed boyfriend. Percy smiled at him. Oliver looked around to see if anyone was there. He wrapped his arms around Percy when he was sure they weren’t in danger of being caught. 

His entire body was sore from the match. At one point a quaffle hit him square in the stomach. “Does anything hurt?” Percy asked, Oliver grinned. “I’m a little sore but I’ll be alright.” Percy sighed. “You sure? That quaffle looked like it hurt.” 

Oliver’s face lit up. “You were paying attention?” Percy smirked. “Yeah, of course I was. That’s not the point. Are you sure you’re okay?” Oliver punched Percy in the shoulder slightly. “You worry too much, I can take care of myself. I’m fine.”

“Promise?” Percy asked Oliver.

“Promise.”

_ 10:00 AM November 10, 1991, Sunday _

_ The Alley Behind Hogsmeade _

Oliver had a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. “Have you told anyone about us?” Percy asked. Thoughts of everyone finding out and ostracizing Percy flooded his mind. “No, of course not.” Oliver replied. “I wouldn’t tell anyone unless you were comfortable with it.” 

Percy smiled slightly. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Oliver squeezed Percy’s hand and Percy felt less anxious. He moved a little closer to Oliver. Then Oliver kissed him. Percy kissed back over and over and over again until his anxieties faded away.

They pulled apart and walked out of the alley. Percy thought he saw some boys staring at them but didn’t think too much of it. They couldn’t have seen them kissing in the alley. It wasn’t possible, Percy thought to himself.  _ ‘I mean logically it doesn’t make sense’ _

He followed Oliver to the front of Flourish and Botts. “Wait here.” Oliver said with a smile. After a few minutes Oliver walked out with a stack of books. Percy read the names on the side.

_ Prefects who Gained Power _

_ Sonnets of a Sorcerer _

_ The Noble Sport of Warlocks _

“I got you some books.” Oliver said proudly. “You said you wanted the ‘Prefects who Gained Power’ one so I got a signed copy and a few other books for you.” Percy took the books from Oliver. “I also got you one about Quidditch so you can understand me when I talk about it.”

Percy beamed. “Thanks.” He said. “ No problem.” Oliver looked at his watch. “It’s 11:03, we should probably head back, you said you wanted to study for the OWLs.” Percy held the books to his chest. “Yeah, probably.” He was almost disappointed that the date was over.

They headed back the way he came and Percy saw the same group of boys staring at him. He didn’t pay too much attention to faces. He thought he saw Ethan Baker, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

He pretended not to notice. When they got to Hogwarts Oliver scanned the area to see if anyone was around. He didn’t see anyone so he kissed Percy on the forehead. “I’m going to go to the Quidditch pitch to practice, I’ll talk to you in a little bit.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Percy replied, then he headed to the library. 

_ 3:00 PM _

_ Quidditch Field _

Oliver saw Percy walk up to the Quidditch field and smiled. He flew his broom over to where Percy was. His smile was immediately wiped off his face. Percy had a black eye, bloody nose and a few other bruises over his body. He was limping slightly. Oliver dismounted his broom, a million thoughts swarmed his head.

“Perce what happened?” Oliver said. Percy squeezed his nose tighter. “Nothing, I’m fine, just help me get to Madam Pomfrey, please.” Oliver nodded then wrapped his arm around Percy’s torso. He felt a warm sticky liquid through Percy’s shirt when he did. “Oh my God, Perce, you’re bleeding.” He sat Percy down on the grass field and lifted up Percy’s shirt. The cut ran up Percy’s side but it wasn’t deep.

Oliver took off his scarf and wrapped it around Percy’s side. He tied it tight. Oliver then helped. Percy up and supported Percy while they walked to the Hospital Wing. “I think I twisted my ankle.” Percy said weakly. Oliver tried to give Percy a comforting smile. 

“Madam Pomfrey will fix it.” Oliver said. Percy groaned slightly. Oliver led him to the Hospital Wing. He propped the door open with his foot. Before they could walk through the door Madam Pomfrey immediately took Percy from Oliver. 

She set him down on the nearest bed. Oliver felt a little light headed. He sat next to Percy and clutched Percy’s hand. Madam Pomfrey motioned for Oliver to stand up. He stood up and stared at Percy. Madam Pomfrey made Percy lie down in the bed. 

She turned to Oliver. “What happened?” Oliver gripped the bedpost. “He didn’t say.” Madam Pomfrey looked at Oliver suspiciously. “Okay.” She turned to Percy and started tending to his injuries. She lifted up Percy’s shirt and started unwrapping Oliver’s scarf.

Percy cringed in pain slightly. Oliver saw Percy hold back tears. Madam Pomfrey turned to Oliver. “I’m going to need you to leave, I can’t have you crowding my patient.” Oliver nodded. He bit his tongue and left. He paced around outside the Hospital Wing. 

Madam Pomfrey stepped outside the Hospital Wing. “You can come in now.” Oliver sighed in relief. He nodded then sped into the hospital room. He was relieved to see that Percy was scratch free. He sat up on the bed and Oliver sat down next to him. “Are you okay?” Oliver asked. Percy nodded. “What happened?” Oliver asked. He grabbed Percy’s hand.

“Some guys jumped me when I was walking to the field. It’s not that big of a deal.” Oliver jumped up. “Who?” Oliver’s voice was hard. “I don’t know” Oliver knew Percy was lying. “Who?” He asked again. Percy stared at the ground. “Some older guys, I don’t know them.” Oliver stared at Percy. “You know names, tell me.” 

Percy looked up at Oliver. “Ethan Baker, Harold Avery and Christopher MacCullagh.” He looked away from Oliver. Oliver sat down next to Percy. He put his arm around Percy. Percy started silently crying. Oliver pulled him closer. “It was my fault.” Percy said quietly. “What do you mean.” Oliver asked. “I’m so stupid.” Percy replied.

He started shaking. “Hey, hey.” Oliver whispered. “It wasn’t your fault.” Percy let out a quiet sob. “They hate me.” Percy said, “They hate me because I’m gay.” Percy’s voice dropped down to a whisper. “Oh Perce,” Oliver said. “I’m so so sorry.” He held Percy while he silently sobbed. He made up his mind then that those boys would pay. 

_ 5:00 PM  _

_ Outside Hogwarts _

Oliver walked up to Christopher MacCullagh. “What do you want?” Christopher asked. He scowled at Oliver. “I want to know why you beat up my friend.” Oliver shoved Christopher against the wall. “Friend?” Christopher asked. There was a meanness in his voice. “Or  _ boyfriend _ ?” Oliver threw him off the wall.

“You know what I mean.” Oliver snarled. Christopher punched him. Oliver pushed Christopher onto the ground. He punched Christopher in the face. He kept punching him until his knuckles were red and bloody. Christopher was black and blue. His nose was bleeding. “What the hell?” Christopher muttered. Oliver punched Christopher one more time without responding. 

He got up off of Christopher and wiped sweat off his forehead. Oliver made his way to the dorms. When he walked through the door Percy immediately jumped up. “What happened?” Percy asked Oliver. “Nothing.” Oliver said. Percy stared at him. “Where did you get that bruise?” Oliver smiled. “I got into a fight. It’s fine, I beat the kid up.” “Kid?” Percy asked.

“He’s in seventh year.” Oliver said. He saw a light bulb go off in Percy’s head. “You didn’t go after the guys that beat me up, did you?” Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy’s hips. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Percy frowned. “Oliver, you could get into so much trouble.” Oliver chuckled.

“I don’t care.” He said, swaying Percy side to side. Oliver kissed Percy. Percy pulled away. “Maybe we should break up.” Percy said. He broke out of Oliver’s grip. Percy turned away from Oliver. Oliver sighed. “Okay.” He said. Percy turned back to face Oliver. “Okay?” He asked, his voice breaking. 

“I don’t want to force you into a relationship you don’t want to be in and I love you like crazy but I can’t make you love me.” Oliver explained “You love me?” Percy asked, he was on the verge of tears. “Yeah,” Oliver said. “I do. I just want to ask why? Why do you want to break up?” Tears streamed down Percy’s face. “I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you.” Percy’s voice cracked.

“I can take care of myself, fight back.” Oliver said. “And I can’t?!” Percy said, his voice was frantic. Oliver put his hands on Percy’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean that.” “I did fight back!” Percy said through sobs “It just wasn’t enough!” He broke down crying. “I fought back.” Percy whispered. Oliver sat down next to Percy. “I’m so sorry,” Oliver whispered. He rubbed Percy’s back.

Percy turned his face into Oliver’s chest. He sobbed into Oliver’s shirt. Oliver held him. Percy cried for hours. Oliver held him the entire time. When Percy let it all out he just looked at Oliver. “I made you miss dinner.” Percy said, “I wasn’t hungry.” Oliver shrugged. “I had a big lunch.” 

Percy hugged Oliver. Oliver hugged him back. When they pulled apart Oliver asked “Do you still want to break up?” Percy smiled. “No. I’m sorry, I was just worried.” “I know.” Oliver said. “Thanks for apologizing.” Oliver kissed Percy.

_ 9:00 AM November 11, 1981 Monday _

_ Charms Class _

Percy was reading  _ The Noble Sport of Warlocks _ when Professor McGonagall came in. “Sorry.” She said. “But could I borrow Mr Wood for a moment?” Percy looked up from his text book. Oliver smirked at him as he moved over to Professor McGonagall. Percy’s heart beat fluttered in his chest. He smiled back then went back to his book. 

Oliver came back with a sly expression on his face. Percy leaned over to talk to him. “What was that about?” Percy asked. “I have two months detention for beating that asshole up.” Oliver said, then Percy looked at him with an “I-told-you-so” expression. “I told you that you’d get into trouble.” Percy said. “I know.” Oliver replied with a smile. “But you’re right about everything so I knew I would get into trouble already.” 

Percy blushed. “I’m not right about everything, now stop talking we have to pay attention.” Flitwick cleared his throat. “If Mr Weasley and Mr Wood are done talking we can proceed with the lesson.” Percy sat up straight in his seat.

Oliver passed him a note, Percy unfolded it and saw Oliver’s messy handwriting.  _ ‘See your right about everything.’  _ Percy blushed. He wrote back  _ ‘It’s you’re not “your”. Also shut up. I need to pay attention, this is for the OWLs.’  _ He slid the note back to Oliver. Oliver glanced at it. He smiled at Percy then looked to the front of the classroom.

_ 10:15 AM  _

_ Behind the Greenhouse  _

Percy sat down behind the greenhouse. He pulled out his Charms textbook to study. “Hey!” A voice called out. Percy looked up from  _ Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 _ . He looked dead in the face of Harold Avery and Ethan Baker. He balled his hand into a fist. “What do you want?” Percy asked, not letting them hear the fear in his voice.

“Your little boyfriend decided to fuck with Christopher.” Ethan snarled. “So?” Percy tried to sound tough. Harold lifted Percy up off the ground. “It’s a pissy move to have someone else fight your battles for you.” Harold said shoving Percy into the greenhouse. Percy didn’t think he just said “It’s also a pissy move to harass someone you know is weaker when you out number them 2 to 1.” 

Ethan pinned Percy to the wall. “Bold words for the fucking poof who can’t defend himself.” Percy pulled his wand out and pointed it at Ethan’s chest. “ _ Petrificus Totalus _ ” Percy whispered. Ethan fell back. Harold grabbed Percy’s wand. He snapped it in two and tossed it aside. Percy put his fists up to defend himself. 

Harold punched him. Percy was disoriented for a moment then punched back. Hard. He punched Harold again then ran off. Shocked and scared. When he was able to have a coherent thought he just thought  _ ‘I can’t afford a new wand’ _ his next coherent thought was  _ ‘I punched Harold, I’m going to be in so much fucking trouble.’  _

He decided to run to McGonagall’s office. He knocked on the door and heard McGonagall say “Come in.” He opened the door and McGonagall sighed. “Percy, if this is about the OWLs you don’t have to worry, keep doing what you’re doing and you will pass.”

Percy bit the inside of his mouth. “It’s not about that, I punched someone.” McGonagall motioned for him to sit down. “Why did you punch them?” McGonagall asked. Percy took a seat. “He punched me.” Percy replied. He dug his fingernails into his palm.

“Well, why did he punch you?” Percy took a deep breath. “Because I’m gay.” He braced himself for a bad reaction. McGonagall was taken aback. “Mr Weasley, this is the first time you’ve done anything wrong so I’ll let you off with a warning. If you tell me the name of the young man who started the fight I will be sure to punish him accordingly.”

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble. I think it will only make it worse.” “Mr Weasley, I want names.” Professor McGonagall’s voice was harsh. “Harold Avery and Ethan Baker.” He saw the wheels turning in Professor McGonagall’s head. 

“Aren’t those the two boys that hang around Christopher MacCullagh?” McGonagall asked. “Yes ma’am.” Percy replied. He stared at his reddened knuckles. “By any chance does this have anything to do with Mr Wood’s behavior as of late?” Percy knew it would do no good to lie to her. “Yes.” He said.

“I would like to hear the full story please. And don’t leave out any details.” Percy took a deep breath and explained everything. Starting from Hogsmeade and ending right after he punched Harvey. He left out the fact that he cried for two hours, and the fact that he almost broke up with Oliver. Professor McGonagall had an intense look on her face. 

“All three boys will be punished tremendously.” She finally said “and ten points to Gryffindor for your bravery.” Percy had a confused look on his face, “I really don’t think that’s necessary, I didn’t do anything.” McGonagall looked at Percy. “You were very brave and I will award you ten points. Don’t argue with me.” There was a small smirk on your face. Percy shut his mouth. 

“Thank you.” He said. He stood up to leave. Professor McGonagall stopped him before he could leave. “Tell Mr Wood his detention sentence has been shortened one month.” Percy nodded.

_ 10:45 _

_ Outside Potions _

Oliver waited for Percy outside the Potions. Percy walked up to him with a bruise on his face. “What happened?” Oliver asked immediately. “Nothing, I got into a fight.” “With who?” Percy shrugged. “Don’t do anything stupid. Professor McGonagall made your detention one month instead of two.”

“Why?” Oliver asked. “Because I told her the whole story.” Oliver looked at Percy with a funny look on his face. “You’re so weird.” Percy smiled. “But you love me.” “Yeah I do.” Oliver said. “But you didn’t answer my question. Who did you get into a fight with?” 

“Harold Avery and Ethan Baker.” Percy said with a smirk. Oliver stared at him. “I’ll kill them.” He said. “Don’t. I won, so it doesn’t really matter.” “You won?” Percy shoved Oliver slightly. “Don’t act so surprised.” Oliver smiled. “Tell me everything.” 

Percy explained everything while they walked into class. They took their seats and looked to the front of the class. “Turn to page 32 of your textbook and follow the directions silently.” Snape said. Percy looked into his bag to find his textbook.

It wasn’t there. He leaned over to Oliver. “I don’t have my book.” He whispered. “Could we share?” Oliver nodded. He moved his book in between him and Percy. “I thought I said to follow the directions silently.” Snape called out. “Five points from Gryffindor.” 

_ 10:25 PM _

_ Gryffindor Dorms _

Oliver squeezed Percy’s hand. “Are you coming to bed soon?” He asked, letting go of Percy’s hand. Percy looked up from his book. “Yeah. In a bit.” “Okay.” Oliver crawled into Percy’s bed and let his mind drift off. 

After however long, Oliver wasn’t really sure, Percy crawled into bed after him. Oliver put his arms around Percy and held him. Percy looked at him. “Do you think they’ll tell everyone... about us?” Percy asked.

Oliver pulled Percy closer to him. “Maybe.” Oliver replied. He could feel Percy’s heart beating. “I’ll kick their ass if they do.” Percy smiled at him. “Don’t, you’ll just get into trouble.” Oliver kissed Percy’s forehead. “I love you.” He said. “I love you too.” Percy replied.

Oliver smiled at his boyfriend. “If they tell anyone we’ll figure it out. Just focus on your OWL’s and don’t worry about anything else.” “Okay.” “Okay.” 


End file.
